Prologue-Welcome to the Barbieverse
by Barbie2019
Summary: This is a Prologue to the beginning of the Barbieverse, and is based during the Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures. What would happen if two arrivals casued the different realites to merge into one.


Barbie the Tangled movies

Barbie arrived at a camp with a group of scouts. The camping trip was going as normal with the scouts setting their camping equipment, a fight however broke out between two sisters as they argued about who would light a fire. The situation slimmed when Barbie told the group, "I think sisters shouldn't fight."

"She lit the fire last time."

"Even the most distanced sisters can find a way to reunited."

"But how?

"Take a seat everybody, I want to tell you a…,"

At this point, two clad bikini-type armour wearing girls that had too much of their physique exposed, appeared before Barbie and her group. The first girl was a 15-year-old with a soft, moist and voluptuous body, larger breasts, slim waist, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, twin-tailed crimson hair and a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters that housed her pair of enhanced modified 92F Beretta's with diamond grips. The second one was a 21-year-old with blue eyes, blonde hair and equipped with her father's bow and quiver.

"My dear Highness, I thought we were wiped out by the red wave moments after I arrived to recruit you and Elsa, the older sister of your mother Anna, the queen of Arendelle for this Crisis."

"I just can't believe that my magic wasn't yet strong enough to also save my mother and my aunt from the reprint of Frozen."

It wasn't long after this that Barbie took Anastasia and Mia to her dreamhouse were they met up with her sisters Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. The sisters were shocked by the arrival of Anastasia and Mia, however.

"We see you made some scantily-clad friends." The sister told Barbie.

"I believe they need our help." Barbie smiled back.

Mia began to explain the situation to Barbie and her Sister, while Anastasia herself casted a spell that went, "Cupcakes is what we need, so a pile we shall have." and that made a pile of cupcakes beside them, with her magic manifesting as crimson energy from her hands.

"Wow, are these cupcakes for me." Chelsea asked as she saw a pile of cupcakes.

Unfortunately, moments later Anastasia and Mia found themselves at the dawn of time were the Anti-Monitor was awaiting. Anastasia though immediately draw her pair of modified 92F Beretta's that were made of magically infused stainless steel and a 5.9 combat barrel capable of firing magical bullets, but was also engraved with "Emissary of light, Cure Princess" on both sides.

"You should be lucky that my first lady and lieutenant haven't draw her weapon on you." Anastasia threaten the Anti-Monitor.

"I know that those Beretta's haven't original ones, and that you have a desire to kill me for wiping out your universe." Anti-Monitor said to Anastasia. "I had no desire to stray from the CW multiverse, but Mia this would be the point when you should of arrival at earth-38 with your father."

Anastasia then holstered her weapons. "What do you mean?"

"You see I have no desire to make an enemy of a princess who still has latent powers, but what I can say is that my opposite self didn't want you to stay reunited with your father."

At this point orbs began to move around Anastasia and Mia. "It seems our time here has come to an end and don't worry, if you fail in this crisis. Then we shall be the ones to destroy earth prime."

Within moments they found themselves back at the dreamhouse much to the surprise of Barbie and her sister. "Are you girls alright? You were explaining one minute. Then the next taken by a bunch of orbs."

Meanwhile, in Paris, Ken arrived at Millicent's around time Barbie and Alice recite the chart, expected this time it was just Alice who recite it.

"Barbie, Barbie." Ken called out as he entered Millicent's.

"Am sorry Ken, but Barbie haven't turned up."

Suddenly a medium height, slender and athletic women with long, dark brown hair, green eyes and long, dark lashes that were highlighted by makeup, blasted her way into Millicent's.

"I am Dutch, a killerjoy and here on warrant for Barbie Roberts for her crimes in assisting two anachronisms, Princess Anastasia of Arendelle and Mia Smoak from star city 2040."

The situation then got even stranger as three fairies demand a word with Millicent.

Ken then turned around to Dutch who had holstered her weapon. "Barbie is no criminal as you shouldn't even be in this movie."

"And don't forget that Barbie and I were meant to summon Shyne, Shimmer and Glimmer together." Alice added.

While back in Malibu, Barbie and co met up with Teresa and Renee at Renee's house were Teresa herself at just finished giving the location of the Celestial comb to Merliah Summers.

"Teresa, didn't mermaid tale movie happen in 2010?" Barbie questioned Teresa.

"What? I thought that movie was in conjunction with our Dreamhouse Adventures."

"But that means it's possible to meet ourselves from Barbie and her Sisters." Skipper told them.

"Find the location of the Trident now." Anastasia demanded.

Renee shrugged. "One minute, we are helping Merliah and the next are expected to help another Barbie."

"Look, it's our duty to return them back to the multiverse."

Teresa then got back onto her computer as he began to look to references of the trident. Teresa was quick to find a report of trident having been destroyed in the year 2013, but Renee then noticed another article about a strange looking stone having been found in near a tropical resort."

"According to this Barbie. A driver found a strange weapon that house a strange stone near a tropical resort where he mentioned about seeing a mermaid swimming with a group of Dolphins." Teresa said as she clicked on the page underneath the first article.

"Barbie, do you still have that necklace which Isla gave you?" Stacie asked Barbie, upon Teresa mentioning the mermaid and dolphins.

Unbeknown to Barbie however, another vision of herself had just discovered that Carrie and Taylor were fairies alongside her rival Raquelle at Wally's.

"I don't what you are talking about. It's must have been a trick of the light." Carrie tried to play down the fact that they were fairies, while Taylor herself was on her device.

"A trick of light, you just busted out wings and flew."

"With four other girls and they took Ken with them, how can be the trick of the light." Barbie added.

By the next day, Barbie and Co once again arrived at the tropical resort were they wasted no time in taking a boat out to the middle of the ocean, with Barbie herself taking off the very necklace that was given to her by Isla.

"Wouldn't it be much more fun if we just simply all headed down there?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chelsea asked Anastasia.

"She means casting a spell and temporarily turning all of us into mermaids." Mia answered instead of Anastasia.

"Anastasia could just turn me into a mermaid, as am not sure she would appear since she doesn't yet know you two."

"Very well Barbie. I shall agree with your terms." Anastasia said. "Water and sand, Land and air, Give Barbie a tail for 24 hours."

Anastasia's spell transformed Barbie into a mermaid as she had climbed into the ocean. Barbie wasted no time in diving underwater and using the necklace to located Isla.

"Isla, is your necklace reacting to one you gave Barbie?" Princess Lumina asked Isla as she showed Lumina the Gemstone Dolphins near the castle.

"Yes, but it didn't think that they would return so soon."

"Wait there." Lumina said as she swam back towards the castle.

Once she arrived at castle, she quickly entered her room and picked up a sliver-like case that she took out from one of her drawers. Queen Lorelei tried to talk to her daughter, but Lumina instead swam back to Isla.

'I believe she is after this, the very stone that got you seen by that diver." Lumina stated, revealing the trident stone in the process.

"Return back to our home. Lumina and I will take this part alone."

As the Gemstone Dolphins swam back towards there location, Isla and Lumina set off towards the location of the light that resonate with Isla's necklace.

Back at the boat meanwhile, Barbie surfaced from the ocean. "Are you sure that she is still around?"

"It may have been awhile since Dolphin Magic Mia, but I am sure that she hasn't forgotten about us." Barbie answered.

"Am not too sure she is still out there since you moved into your new dreamhouse." Mia stated to Barbie and her Sisters.

"If she wasn't. Then the necklace wouldn't have worked."

"Chelsea's right. That necklace would only work if she was out there somewhere." Skipper reaffirmed Chelsea's position.

Suddenly Isla surfaced with Lumina at the boat were Isla was surprised to see Barbie with an orange-like tail. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Lumina, the heir to Seagundia. Though I was surprised to see that they were other mermaids beyond my Kingdom."

"It doesn't matter that I am Anastasia, the Princess of Arendelle. I only care about finding this trident that was thought to have been destroyed years ago."

"Then this is what you seek." Lumina told Anastasia has she handed her the sliver-like case. before cleaning it off the blonde girl's face.

"If you were also outside there. Then why didn't you help the Gemstone Dolphins."

"Am sure she had her own kingdom to save Stacie."

At this point and upon opening the case, the trident stone responded to Anastasia, Barbie, Isla and Lumina much to the surprise of Anastasia herself.

As the trident stone weakened them as it began sucking out there lifeforce, Mia quickly reacted to this by firing an explosive arrow at it that she took from her quiver and fired from her bow.

As the trident stone exploded from the impact of the explosive arrow, Anastasia, Barbie, Isla and Lumina were released from its clutches. Unfortunately, the aftermath of the explosion caused a rippling effect as the unbalanced reality formed into a massive wave that first eased Barbie and her friends, followed by fashion fairy tale and ending when only the reality of the Dreamhouse Adventures remained where dreamhouse was acting up.

"Do you think we will ever see Anastasia and Mia again?" Chelsea asked Barbie as she saw a new photo on the wall of the dreamhouse.

"I don't know if we know any of these other people, but I have feeling that one day we will see Anastasia and Mia again." Barbie answered as she looked at the Photo that featured characters from the different realties and included Millicent, Alice, Dutch, Teresa, Renee, Merliah, Carrie, Taylor, Raquelle, Anastasia, Mia, Isla and Lumina.

Trident chamber, Mako Island- September 2013

Anastasia, Mia and Dutch found themselves inside the Trident Cave on Mako Island, with Anastasia now wearing a more scantily clad outfit, consisting of a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders and that features a collar bound by a barbie emblem. She also wore an equally revealing blouse of the same colour and density that fully exposes her chest and a pair of pink shoes.

Mia on the other hand was now wearing an cleavage-revealing vision of the Black Canary suit that exposes her cleavage and Dutch who was now wearing a black crop top that left her belly exposes, very short jeans (turned into Denim shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of US military boots without socks and a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters.

"It would seem that not only have undergo a wardrobe change but are no longer in Malibu with Barbie and her Sisters."

"Not to mention that I now sport a pair of Berettas formally like yours expected that it engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides and ivory grips.

"The same here has I look like a Black Canary, expected now I have a green recurve bow and quiver." Mia added having seen her outfit.

"What does this mean Anastasia? Why did our outfit change? The last thing I remember was my team and I being hired to bring you both in, before I disappeared in this flash of light and….I can't remember what happen after that."

Anastasia then touched the trident symbol with her hand that caused the circle to transform into a watery portal.

"However, we ended up here. It's obvious that whatever we sought is waiting for us inside of this portal." Anastasia stated as she jumped into portal.

To be continued


End file.
